The Shadow Lands
by Kyizi
Summary: [COMPLETE]When a potion goes wrong, Hermione and Draco find themselves stranded alone in The Shadow Lands, hearing nothing but each other's thoughts. When those thoughts get a little private, will they be able to keep seeing each other in the same way?
1. Part One: The Silence Between

**The Shadow Lands**

**By Kyizi **

****

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all related items do not belong to me. Only the Story and it's related original ideas and characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers:** Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire and Order of the Phoenix.

**Distribution:** Please ask, the answer will likely be yes.

**Feedback:** Is a gift. It's nice to give.

**E-mail:** kyizifanfic hotmail. com

**Yahoo! Groups:** Kyizific

**Notes: **This is the result of a strange afternoon spent with FrippySnarf around a month or so ago, but this is me only finally deciding to post it. We decided to set challenges for each other, but we decided we'd both start with mine and then do hers. Here's the challenge…well, what I can remember of it!

A thought spell/potion goes wrong and only Hermione and Draco can hear thoughts. It is author's choice whether or not they can hear only each other's or everyone's.

Must not have: Hermione/Ron or Draco bashing

Must have: a secret crush being discovered and Hermione/Draco having a private joke

Also, despite my dislike for both first person and present tense, this happened! ;)

xxxxx

**Part One: The Silence Between**

xxxxx

"Silence!"

It has always amazed me how one word from this man is all it takes to stun an entire room into stupidity. I glance around and am shocked by the looks of fear that still adorn my friends' faces. Seven years in his classroom and Snape still makes everyone feel like they are naughty five year olds.

I'm not sure when it was that I stopped fearing him, but perhaps the respect I feel for him having witnessed first hand the lengths he went to to stop Voldemort had something to do with it. I am no longer frightened by him and I wouldn't even say that I pity him, though his loneliness is something I wish were not so apparent to me, but I definitely am not scared of him.

"Miss Granger, when you have quite finished staring at me, perhaps we can begin."

He's sneering at me, but I find that I'm having difficulty stopping myself smiling. "Yes, Sir."

He glances at me through his narrowed eyes for a moment longer before turning his eagle eyes gaze around the classroom. "Today we will be studying the _Umbra Scit_ potion. Yes, Miss Granger, you have a problem?"

Clearly my confusion was showing on my face as I did not raise my hand. I learned a few years ago that that action did little other than irritate Snape. I will admit that it was my inner five year old (or my Inner Ron as I affectionately call it) that kept me doing it so long.

"Well, Miss Granger?"

"'The shadow knows', Sir? I don't understand."

"Wonders will never cease, Miss Granger. Perhaps if you would allow me to continue before asking your questions, the answers would be given."

"Yes, sir." Part of me wants to point out that it was he who asked me why I looked confused; I did not interrupt him at all. However, the smarter part of me, the part that wishes to live to see my next birthday advises me to wisely keep my mouth shut as he continues.

"Mister Malfoy, perhaps you can explain to us why it is that the thought potion is called _Umbra Scit_, seeing as our all knowing Miss Granger is at a loss."

Draco is smirking at me and I really want to hit him. I haven't hit him since we were in third year but I'd be willing to do so again.

"Yes, Sir." He sounds so smug. I really hate him. "Wizards used to believe that their inner thoughts were sent to them from the Shadow Lands, so to be able to read another's thoughts was to visit that land. When taking the potion, your vision blurs and those around you are briefly surrounded by what came to be known as Shadow Walkers. They were believed to be the translators of thoughts; they were thought to be the ones that told the thoughts of others. The translation of the spell literally means 'The Shadow Knows'."

"Excellent. Twenty points to Slytherin."

Did I mention that I really hate that Draco Malfoy? I mean, really, he's an arrogant prat but what makes it worse is that he actually knows what he's talking about some of the time. Okay, so when it comes to Potions and Arithmancy, he knows what he's talking about pretty much all of the time. He just tends to be less vocal about it than I am. I have to be honest when I say that I'm glad he was on our side during the war.

I know, I know, I'm one of the few people that actually believed he was, but I honestly do believe it. Draco Malfoy may be someone I do not particularly like, but I respect him, I guess. There are few people who would be able to stand up against their own father. Especially when that father was Lucius Malfoy.

"You may begin."

I'm suddenly aware that I haven't heard a word that Snape has said, but given that Draco is raising his eyebrows expectantly, it would appear that I have been paired with him again. I gather my things and move to his desk; after all it wouldn't do for a Malfoy to have to move his things. Despite my dislike for him, I have to admit that I am glad Snape has been pairing us together. He clearly wants Draco to get good marks and I have to admit that I am seeing the benefits as well. I have no idea how Neville made it into the NEWTS class, but I am eternally grateful that Snape no longer pairs us together. Poor Harry, though. They both need potions to become Aurors so they try their best, but to be honest, now that Voldemort's dead, I don't think Harry's heart is really in it, and I do not blame him.

"Are you quite finished day dreaming, Granger? I'd like to get this potion done sometime today."

I sigh and roll my eyes at him but he really isn't bothered by it and I didn't really expect him to be. We fall quickly into what has become our potions routine. I collect the ingredients and he prepares our equipment. I begin the brewing, whilst he prepares the ingredients (it irritates me no end, but he does have a steadier hand than me – but only marginally) and soon we're simply waiting for the potion to simmer.

Having had to stir this brew for the last half an hour, my hand is beginning to cramp and my arm is weakening. I refuse to ask Draco for help, but he usually seems to know when I've had enough. Sure enough, his hand has just covered mine and I let him take the stirrer.

I actually like it this way. NEWTS classes are an amazing improvement. There is complete silence but for the gently simmering liquid and the clacking of utensils. I pick up my potions book and open the page at next weeks experiment. I read the book from cover to cover after I bought it, and another three times since, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared.

"You may bottle your potions and prepare for testing."

I glance at my watch, unable to believe that it is almost time for the class to end. Glancing at our potion, I can see that it is the correct colour of purple and collect the vials so that Draco can bottle it.

Whilst preparing the potion, I have to admit, the thought that I'd have to test it hadn't even entered my head. To be completely honest, I'm not entirely certain I want to let Draco Malfoy become privy to my innermost thoughts.

Refusing to think about it until we have to actually do so, I glance at Harry and Neville and wince. Their potion is a rather sickly colour of green. I am, once again, eternally grateful not to have to test that.

"Bring your potions to the front of the class."

With Neville still in the class, it soon became Snape's habit to bring everyone to the front so that he was on hand with a _finite incantatem_ or the antidote. The class is considerably smaller and consists mostly of Ravenclaws, so it's not hard for the ten of us to crowd around Snape's table. I glance at Hannah Abbott and smile. She is the only Hufflepuff in the class and, with her countenance, I'm amazed she's still here come the end of the second term.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, if you would be so kind." I duck my head as I smile softly. The fact that he can make the word kind sound like an insult is an art form indeed.

Draco and I being the first up usually means only one thing. We are the only two that have brewed the potion correctly. Due to the fact that we are now dealing with more dangerous potions, Snape no longer makes the students try theirs unless he is convinced that they have brewed it correctly, or if the effects will not be that bad, although, Snape's idea of 'that bad' is rather worse than most peoples. I suppose if one had lived his double life they may share his opinions. Draco and I glance at each other and, as has become our custom, tap the bottom of our vials together before knocking them back in one go.

My reflexes are not perfect, but Draco is not the Slytherin Seeker for no reason. Therefore, the fact the he, too, was unable to stop himself from drinking the potion was some consolation. I'm not sure what happened exactly, but I saw Neville falling towards me almost in slow motion. Whilst I can feel my potion coursing down my throat, I felt the drops from Neville's vial splatter against me, and the putrid taste in my mouth is proof that I have swallowed some.

A throbbing pain courses through my head and I close my eyes as my hands reach out to grip something, anything. I don't think I could open my eyes, even if I wanted to. There are sounds around me, but I don't know what anyone's saying. I know there is shouting. There hare hands on me but they hurt, they hurt so badly that I want to scream. I actually think I am screaming, but I'm not sure.

_Yes, you're bloody screaming, Granger. Will you quit it!_

His voice shocked me into opening my eyes. Whilst I expected a blinding light, I was, instead, greeted by dark shadows flitting across my vision. I blink a few times and the room around me is as it was.

Crap, that hurts. I wonder if she plans on letting go anytime soon. I plan to be able to use my arms this weekend.

_Draco?_

His head cocks and he looks at me in alarm, before the reminder that we drank a thought reading potion settles in our minds. I'm not actually sure if it was his thought or mine, but it's there none the less.

Well, at least we brewed it correctly.

I nod, but there's something else on my mind. Something more pressing.

_Crap, you swallowed it, too?_

I resist the urge to groan when I realise that that means Draco swallowed some of Neville and Harry's potion as well.

_By all means, Granger, groan away. I think this merits one._

He sighs. I've never heard Malfoy sigh before. It sounds…defeated.

Don't get used to it, Granger.

_Wouldn't dream of it, Malfoy._

_Oh, so it's not Draco any longer, is it?_

_Sod off and grow up, Malfoy._

What, afraid that I'll try to kill you as well as Potter.

He seems shocked. He really can read my mind, I guess. You see, I know that Draco wasn't the one that tried to kill Harry last year. It was Pansy Parkinson using Poly Juice Potion. I discovered that before she had even taken the potion.

_You knew?_

_Yes, Draco, I knew. _

His thoughts move fast, but I find that I'm able to keep up with them all right. That's the only reason I know he's no longer talking about the Pansy incident. He means in general. Listening to the whirring of his mind, it seems that he didn't even know what he was going to do right until the last moment. Strange, I guess, how I had known for longer than he had. I guess it was just an intuition. I had thought I had more substantial evidence, but listening to him, I realise that it was perhaps just wishful thinking.

_I intrigue you, do I, Granger?_

_Yes._

He seems shocked that I'd admit it, but I really fail to see the point in denying it when he can read my mind.

_Good point. _He pauses, but I know he's thinking. A lot. It's actually amazing how much he thinks when his face remains so impassive. _So, am I the only one that's noticed that all I can hear is the inner ramblings of your mind?_

I pause for a moment to ascertain the truth of his statement, but I'm not sure why as I can already read his mind. I know he's telling the truth. I sigh and it's a little disconcerting that I am unable to hear it vocally.

I glance around the room and I suddenly realise that I'm still gripping onto Draco's arms. I make no move to let go, despite this, and, although I know he has heard my thoughts, he doesn't let me go either. The truth is, I'm scared and, hearing his thoughts, I can tell that he isn't exactly appreciative of the situation either.

The classroom is empty.

xxxxx

_Will you please refrain from scratching me?_

_I am not scratching you, you big wuss._

_Wuss? _Draco raises his eyebrows and I have to bite back a smirk. I don't know why I'm bothering, though. He can read my mind, after all. _Yes, I can. Now shut up and stop thinking. Your inferior thoughts are making my brain hurt._

I shake my head and continue to grip at his arm. Whether he'll admit it or not, I know that he has taken comfort in my presence and my holding onto him is as much an anchor for him as it is for me. I glance at him, almost daring him to refute that, but he remains silent as we continue our search of the school.

Coming to in an empty potions classroom was rather disconcerting, but that's nothing compared to the ache that's taken hold of me since. Hogwarts is not meant to be this silent. It's usually so full of life one could almost describe it as 'bursting at the seams', now, however, it is completely empty and desolate. Not to mention the fact that, despite that, I swear I'm being watched.

_If we keep looking, whatever it is may get bored and leave us alone, Granger._

_And what if _it_ is our only way of getting out of the Shadow Lands?_

_We don't even know that's where we are, Granger._

I roll my eyes. We've both reached the same conclusion, but, for some reason, he seems reluctant to agree with his own assessment, simply because it's mine as well.

_Malfoys are not that petty._

I snort. I really couldn't help it, even if I had wanted to. But I didn't. Want to that is.

_You internal babble is getting increasingly irritating._

_Thank you._

Draco shakes his head and I can tell that he's annoyed that he can't vocalise his annoyance. It certainly didn't take us long to realise that our thoughts were the only way we were able to communicate. It also hadn't taken him long to inform me that he would be severely annoyed if the last thing he ever heard was me screaming.

_Okay, only one place left._

I nod, but I know that my apprehension at entering the Slytherin Common Room is obvious to him. Not that I would stop him from experiencing the delight he's obviously feeling at the fact. I did, after all, tease him incessantly during our tour of Gryffindor Tower.

I have to admit, I'm glad that entering the Common Room wasn't as hard as I had thought. It's just as well that all the portraits are empty or we would never have been able to pry them from their places during our search of the castle.

_Won't be so easy this time, Granger._

I frown at him and realise that we've stopped in front of a wall. From his thoughts I instantly understand the problem. The Slytherin Common Room is behind a wall, not a portrait. We're screwed.

_Really, Granger, what happened to your annoyingly peppy Gryfindorkness?_

_If you can find something to be 'peppy' about, Draco, then please, do inform me._ He doesn't have an answer for that. A_nd I am _not _peppy._

His smirk is back on form. I really want to hit him now.

_You got away with it once, don't think you would again._

I can read his thoughts. He's serious. I didn't realise how much I had hurt him and I don't just mean physically…I really wounded his pride. To be fair, that was my intention and he did deserve it, but knowing him as I do now, I can't help but feel a little remorse. However, it really is only a little.

_We're never going to get in this way. _I finally say, not willing to let him comment on my inner monologue. I don't think I want to know what he'd say and from the thoughts I was beginning to get, I'm not entirely sure he knows what to say to that._ Is there any way to get in without magic? Any secret passages? _I know the answer even whilst he's hesitating and I smile_._

_I swear, Granger, if you-_

_I won't tell Harry or Ron. I promise._

He takes a moment, but I know he can tell the truth in my statement, just as I've been able to tell the truth (or lack thereof) in all of what he has thought. His wariness is clearly borne from having been brought up in an environment where everything he had thought to be true was either a lie or some bastardisation of reality.

I know that Draco has rebelled against a lot of what he was raised to believe, but I also know that he still holds a lot of it as the truth. Me, for example. I am, to him, still a Mudblood. I'm not at his level. Knowing this stings a little, I have to admit, although, I'm at a loss to explain why. However, there are thoughts in there that contradict this. He seems to view me with a slight wariness, but at the same time, he sees me as _me_. When he's not thinking of my parentage, I truly impress him and when I do the same for him, the feeling is definitely reciprocated.

_Well, you do seem to have a penchant for finding Slytherins intriguing. Although, Snape?_

I really wish I did not have fair skin. Blushing is evil. If it had not existed prior to him, I would have sworn if were one of Voldemort's creations.

I jerk my head in surprise. I've never heard Draco laugh. Ever. Not in a friendly way at least. I don't think anyone ever has. He should do it more often. He looks so youthful and_ happy_ and, well-

_Sexy?_ His eyebrows raise and he smirks despite my glare. _I was wrong about you, Granger, you do have some taste._

I roll my eyes and then, catching a wayward thought, I laugh. _As do you, Mister Malfoy._ He knows what I'm talking about, though he's doing a good job of pretending he doesn't. I frown at him. I just have to know. _Is that really how you saw me, Draco?_

He sighs and I know he's debating with himself as to whether or not he should answer. He finally decides that, seeing as I can read his mind, he might as well.

_I doubt that there's a male that was present who didn't see you like that, Granger._

_But I was only fourteen…besides, that's not what I look like._ His thought had come with a visual, and I can understand why he would have thought what he did, but that wasn't me. Not really.

_Yes, it was. _He looks like he wants to say more, but he doesn't. Instead he clears his throat (although there is no sound to it) and turns to look down the corridor, deeper into the dungeons. _We should check Slytherin now._

I nod and take hold of his arm again. I'm not sure when it was that I let go, but he doesn't protest when I take hold again. I'd ask to just hold his hand, but I already know what the reply would be. _Malfoy's do not hold hands._

For some reason, though, I hear those words not spoken by my voice, or Draco's, but Lucius Malfoy's. I feel Draco's muscles tense but, again, he doesn't speak. I try to redirect my thoughts and after a moment I hear his inner voice chuckling.

_You really get off on the image of Snape in a dress, don't you, Granger?_

I laugh and elbow him lightly. _I just use it to keep me amused sometimes. It's something I really should thank Neville for._

_You know, I had no idea you found him as irritating as I do._

I sigh. I don't want to slight someone in my own House, but-

_But it's so easy to do._

_Do you mind? This is a private conversation. _He snickers again and I shake my head. _I like Neville, really I do. He's a lot braver than most people think and he proved it in fifth year and has continued to do so since. I just…_

_Find his incompetence insulting to Wizardkind? Wish he seemed to have half a brain cell? Wish he didn't require you to pass his exams?_

_That's quite enough, Draco._

_Are you going to tell me I'm wrong? Because, remember, I know when you're lying, Granger._

_Will you quite calling me 'Granger'? It's annoying hearing it in my own head. _

_I will not call you 'Hermione'._

_Why?_

Draco shrugs and doesn't answer the question, instead asking one of his own. _How about Herm?_

_Draco._

_Hermy?_

_Draco. I'm warning you._

_Mione?_

_That's it._ Despite the fact that he had warning, being able to read me like an open book, I think his Seeker reflexes would have managed to catch me in time anyway. Although, one slip of my hand definitely proved something. Draco Malfoy is _extremely_ tickly.

_I am not!_

_You know, indignation only works when I can't tell that you're lying._

He glares and swings into a new corridor without warning. He stops after a few moments in front of a large statue. Rather symbolically, it's a large dragon. He reaches out with his hand and runs his fingers delicately down the dragon's scales until he reaches the tip of its tail. He really does have lovely fingers. Make that lovely hands.

_Why thank you, Gr- _He stops himself, but doesn't call me 'Hermione'. _Now, if you've finished wanting to lick me, perhaps we can go?_

_I thought nothing about licking!_

_No, but you're thinking about it now._ He wags his eyebrows at me and my fist is already clenched again, but suddenly I find myself being steered into an opening that most definitely was not there before. I also swear that dragon winked at me.

_He did._

_Oh._

The passageway is dark ahead, but as we go deeper, torches light up on the walls. The way is soon lit before us. Draco's hand is on my back steering me through the passage and up the steep stairway. There's no need really, because there is only one path, and it's not a particularly wide passage either. However, I find it comforting. Odd, really.

_Just a minute._

I stop on reaching the top of the stairs and allow him to squeeze in beside me. The passageway is really narrow and I suddenly find myself a little more than flustered to have myself so intimately pressed against someone who was once considered my enemy.

It's not until the doorway is open and we've entered a rather large room that I realise something. Draco didn't comment on my reaction to him. Now I am curious.

xxxxx

I'm trying not to panic, but I can tell that it's not really working. Draco is beginning to get irritated because my panic is cauding him to get a little stressed out as well. We've searched all of Hogwarts, or at least as much of the ever-changing castle as we dared to, and it is most definitely empty. Empty. We're all alone. In the Shadow Lands.

_Breathe, Granger, breathe._

I glare at him. _Stop calling me 'Granger'!_ I hiss. Well, as well as one can hiss internally. It doesn't seem to have the same effect.

Draco sighs and I know I'm beginning to get on his last nerve. I have, however, little compassion for him at the moment, I'm more interested in stopping myself from hyperventilating.

_Do you have a middle name, or something?_

Well, that was random. _Jane._ I'm strangely intrigued.

Draco scrunched up his nose. _Any other name?_

I sigh and roll my eyes. _Not really, no. _I chuckle as he frowns at me, knowing which errant thought he picked up on.

_Why does your Uncle James call you 'Lizzy'?_

_Short for Elizabeth._

_And is there a reason for this, or does insanity simply run in your family._

I choose to ignore him._ That was what I was going to be called. However, my Great Aunt Hermione died the day after I was born and that sealed my fate. Jane was my grandmother's name._

_Elizabeth, that's definitely better._

_What?_ I ask, a little unsure as to what he's proposing. _You want to call me 'Elizabeth'?_

He shrugs. _Or Eliza, depending on what I feel like at the time. _Noting my confusion, he directs more thoughts my way. _You do not wish for me to call you 'Granger'. I will not call you 'Hermione', if only for the fact that you idiotic friends must call you that and, despite my teasing and your dislike, I can find no pleasing derivative for your archaic name._

Okay, at this I have to laugh. _You're called Draco and _my_ name is archaic?_

He simply shrugs again and I chuckle. Amazing how I've grown so used to him in such a short amount of time.

_I wouldn't get used to it, Elizabeth. _I can tell he's finding it odd to call me that and I have to admit that it's odd hearing it. _It can't last._

_I know. _I smile slightly. _But surely it's nice for just now. We don't have to pretend here. We can be ourselves and not have to worry about what other people think or see._

He ponders on my words for a few moments, but I can sense the appeal my thoughts have for him. He longs to be free from the public opinion that has confined him his whole life, but he is afraid he will not be able to set his barriers back in place when we leave here. And we are both clinging to the thought that we will leave this place.

He doesn't vocalise his decision, by that, of course, I mean he doesn't send me a direct thought, but he does not try to hide it either. He's willing if I will not use it against him when we return. I never would and I let him know that. Directly.

He smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. I really never understood the power of a smile before, but when you see, for the first time, a genuine smile on someone who's face always held such contempt and ill will to the world in general, it is a genuinely lifting experience.

_Don't get all poetic on me, Granger._

_What happened to Eliza? _I ask, smirking.

_I'm working on it. I'm considering Betty, actually._

_Don't._

He laughs and I'm, again, struck by him. This place is doing weird things to me. I need to leave soon or I'll go mad.

_That makes two of us._

It wasn't a direct thought and I don't think I was meant to hear it, but I did, and he knows it. I'm not sure what's happening any more. This place is so silent it's deafening. We've been here less than a day and I already feel like it's crushing my spirit. Draco may never be my friend and he may never regard me as anything more than a brainy Mudblood, but here, in this desolate place, he means more. His companionship means more.

xxxxx

TBC…

Yes, this is a fair bit different to Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic, and no I'm not sure if it will be Hermione/Snape, likely not because she's still in school in here. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this one, but I'd most definitely appreciate any and all feedback!

It seems to be heading in a very Draco/Hermione direction, but anyone who knows me, knows I have issues with that pairing, simply because I don't see Draco as having anything to do with a Mudblood. However, I may be willing to sacrifice his principles for this one. I do normally ship for Harry/Draco, after all! ;)

As I said, all feedback appreciated and I promise that, despite how long it's taking, I do plan to update Every Little Thing soon. The next bit is just turning out to be a total bugger of a chapter!


	2. Part Two: To Reach Understanding

**The Shadow Lands**

**By Kyizi **

****

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all related items do not belong to me. Only the Story and it's related original ideas and characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers:** Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire and Order of the Phoenix.

**Distribution:** **Please ask, the answer will likely be yes.**

**Feedback:** Is a gift. It's nice to give.

**E-mail:** kyizifanfic hotmail. com

**Yahoo! Groups:** KyiziFic

xxxxx

**Part Two: To Reach Understanding **

xxxxx

Last night was what I would call uncomfortable. I knew that Draco found Gryffindor Tower brash and unwelcoming and, despite our unspoken truce, I knew there was no way to get him to stay there. He took comfort in his own surroundings and, somehow, I was under the impression that that would be enough for me to stay in his rooms. I hadn't, however, planned on staying in his bed.

That comment could really be taken the wrong way if anyone ever heard it. Luckily, Draco is asleep and there's no one else here, so I have nothing to worry about. His bed is surprisingly large, I'm really going to have to have a chat with McGonagall about the unfairness of that…then again, I really have no wish, whatsoever, to explain how it occurred that I was in Draco Malfoy's bed. She wouldn't likely listen, anyway and I can only imagine the look on my House Head's face right before she expelled me.

Shivering at the thought, I pull the thick duvet tighter around my shoulders and wonder what on earth I ever did to deserve this. You see, I figure that it must have been something pretty, bloody awful. So much so, that I'm reverting to my Inner Ron. I really hate it when he uses 'bloody' after every other word. But I digress. I really would like it explained to me what exactly I did to end up in Draco Malfoy's bed, wearing Draco Malfoy's old Quidditch shirt, with Draco Malfoy sprawled all over me and, to top it all off, what on earth did I do to deserve the naughty thoughts that are accompanying this predicament?

They can't be mine. They must be Draco's. But then, that would mean that Draco was thinking about me and… No. I will not finish that thought. He is asleep, however, so it would be reasonable to blame it on his subconscious. It would be Freudian, right? He's just-

_Will you shut up, please?_

I'm cringing. I know I am. I peek through one eye and find myself looking into the eyes of a very sleepy looking Draco Malfoy as he slowly comes to. He looks really sweet like that. Like an adorable little boy.

He's frowning at me. I guess he heard that. I'm also guessing that he's still too asleep to assess either the thought – and come up with a suitable retort – or the situation – and freak out accordingly. Well, as much as a Malfoy ever freaks out, of course.

I realise that I've been staring into his eyes for quite some time, but he makes no move to break the contact and I'm not willing to either. There's just something in his eyes this morning. Something…unguarded. He's not awake yet, but I can see the realisation slowly creeping into his eyes. The arm that's banded around my waist is also beginning to tense.

Yep. There goes the deer in the headlight's look. What the hell are we supposed to do now?

_Well…_

Oh, I can hear the cogs turning. I don't particularly like where they're turning to as I have, in the last twelve hours or so, yet to master that blushing thing. However, it would give us a good out…and Draco a fright if I were to…maybe _supply_ a few of those images…

I allow myself a smirk as Draco blushes. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I made Draco Malfoy blush. I will, however, kill anyone who repeats those thoughts I sent his way and Draco knows it, therefore we're both safe. He won't tell anyone that I'm not the prude I seem and I won't tell anyone he blushed.

_Well, good morning, Elizabeth, _he says and I can see that he's attempting to regain a hold on the situation. He pulls away, a little embarrassed when he realises that he had been holding on to me tighter than a little boy with his favourite cuddly toy. Now there's a bizarre image, Draco Malfoy and a little cuddly bear. I'll bet it would have a little sailor outfit or something and be called…Alexander?

I frown at him and he swiftly gets out of the bed and heads into the bathroom. It's cold. I pull the quilt in, patting it down where his presence left a dip. Cuddling into the pillows a little more, I direct my frown towards the bathroom. He knows what I'm thinking, knows that I'm curious, but I know that he won't tell me. We're not really friends. I heard him thinking it last night and I know he's right, but…he understands me better then any of my real friends do, so I guess I wish we could be real friends.

_Malfoy's do not have attachments._

The voice is gentle, not really being sent towards me, but there for me to pick up. Again, it's not really Draco's voice; it's his father's.

_Malfoy's will show no weakness. Malfoy's are proud. Malfoy's will do what must be done, no matter the consequence. Malfoy's do not need anyone…or anything._

I sigh. _Even cuddly toys?_

_Malfoy's do not need anyone._

_Malfoy's must be very lonely._ I want to cry. I won't and he won't comment on the fact that I want to because that would be to admit that he has a weakness. I really want to kill Lucius Malfoy…again, that is.

I find it strange to think that I killed Draco's father. I feel like I owe him an apology, despite what I knew the man to be. He was about to kill Draco. He would have killed a lot more people. He would have tried to kill Harry again… There wasn't really a choice, but I still feel…guilty. It never leaves you, despite the fact that Harry and Ron like to pretend it does. It doesn't matter that the men and women we killed were considered 'evil', we took life from them. To me, that's not our job to do, but it had to be done to save others.

_I don't blame you._

I can't help but smile. Not because he doesn't blame me, I kind of already knew that from his thoughts. No, I'm smiling because he _sent _that thought to me.

xxxxx

_Are you trying to annoy me?_

_Is it working?_

Take a deep breath. Deep breath. I have no idea what caused his momentary lapse into niceness earlier, but I really want it to happen again. I'd take waking up next to him every morning if it meant he'd stop being so damn petty. Okay, that came out wrong. Very wrong.

_Draco, stop smirking. _

_You enjoy waking up next to me, Eliza?_

_You're impossible._

_Thank you._

_I don't know why you're being so high and mighty. I know those thoughts this morning were yours._ I actually didn't know and, if he hadn't allowed me to catch him off guard with that, he would have known that as well. However, I did catch him off guard and he has turned that charming shade of pink that I discovered earlier.

_You should have been a Slytherin, Granger._

_One; don't call me 'Granger', bizarrely, I think I prefer Elizabeth, and two; I don't think I'd have been accepted as a Slytherin, I am, after all, a Mudblood. _

There's no incrimination in my thoughts and I know he knows that, however, I still felt that little twinge of shame. I guess he really is starting to think of me as a person instead of a Mudblood. I really hate that word. I know it's just a word and, I guess, the reason I keep using it is so that it hurts less when other people do. I only wish it worked.

_Then don't use it at all._

_You do._

He sighs. I can't hear it, but I know he did. _Grang- Look, I was raised to use it. To me, Mudbloods were poison. _You_ were poison amongst Wizardkind. I'm not sorry for thinking that. I can't be sorry for it. It's the way I was raised. It's what I was trained to believe, if you will. You are a Mudblood to me, it's just what you are…I guess, I just no longer consider it the poison I once did._

_That's hard for you, isn't it?_

He's sneering again, but I don't think I'm back to square one, just yet. _Well, why don't you try to train yourself to believe that everything you thought you knew was wrong and see where you…_

I hope my smile doesn't seem as smug as I think it does. He rolls his eyes and sighs again.

_Okay, fine, you had to train yourself to believe in magic and wizards, but lets not forget that you were eleven. You were still at the age where learning was easier._

I send him a few thoughts, a few memories and he looks a little confused. I shrug at him and settle further into the large armchair in the corner of his room. We did another basic scout around the castle earlier but found nothing. This place is so cold that retreating to his rooms again seemed like the best option. I can't believe it's turned into this little heart to heart.

_Draco, it wasn't easy for me. _I know he's aware that I launched into the explanation before he could comment on the 'heart to heart' thought, but I don't give him the chance to say anything. _You don't understand what it's like for me. Like you said, it's the way I was raised. My life has always been based on facts, on knowledge. How do you think I felt to have that all pulled from under me. I might have been eleven years old, Draco, but I've always been older than my years._

_Ten going on forty,_ he says with a little grin. I hadn't realised that I'd been broadcasting my memories, but he thought it with the exact inflection that Uncle James always used. He's getting a little too good at picking into my thoughts.

_What can I say; I'm a talented guy._

_I'll bet you are_. Oh, my God. Tell me I didn't just think that.

_Oh, you thought it, Elizabeth, you most definitely thought it._

Okay, that is not fair. I get it now. He's justifying being allowed to be attracted to me by thinking of me as a different person. As Hermione Granger, I'm thrown into the category of 'don't even think about it', but as Elizabeth, he can pretend I'm not who I really am. Well, it doesn't work that way. It's not allowed to…not unless I can do the same!

_My middle name is Lucius._

I really hate that smug grin. _You're right. That does help. This way I never have to worry about thinking of you in any way other than-_

_Be nice._

_Like you always are, you mean?_

_Touché._

Sighing, I try to forget that I'm beginning to get really cold again. _Look, can we just get looking through these books?_

He nods and I'm grateful. I really don't have the energy to keep this up. My nerves are getting more frayed by the moment and I want my head to myself again. I'm not used to people picking up on the most insignificant little thoughts and laying them out for debate.

_Thinking of me and chocolate like that deserves to be put up for debate, Eliza, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you taking advantage of me like that._

_Like you and your 'screwing in the Great Hall' fantasy?_

_Lets get through these books shall we?_

xxxxx

_Okay, this sucks._

_For once, Draco, I agree. _Someone up there really hates me. No. It's official. It's bad enough that the way out lies in the hands of Professor Snape and we can't do _anything_ at all to help it along, but it's worse that nothing can be done for a full week. _Whoever heard of simmering dragon scales for a week? It's stupid._

_Yes, Lizzy, very stupid._

_Lizzy? _

He shrugs and smiles a little. I really like that smile. _I'm tired. Indulge me._

_I never thought I'd see the day._

_I doubt you'll ever see 'the day' again, so make the most of it._

_This is surreal. I don't think I've ever seen you so…out of character._

He shrugs again and sits up, crossing his legs. I'm not sure if I want to believe what I'm seeing. Draco Malfoy is sitting cross-legged on his bed and he's actually grinning at me. I think this is how he gets his kicks. Confusing helpless Gryffindors.

_And she finally gets it._

Rolling my eyes, I cross the room and sit next to him. _Okay, tell me. You're thinking too fast for me to catch everything. Plus, I'm really curious about Snape…what do you want to do?_

_Well, I was just thinking. _

_Don't hurt yourself._

_You're learning, Eliza, you're learning._

Seriously. Something has to be done about that smile. It should come with a government warning. Okay, it's getting wider. _Draco, stop listening to me._ I wish I could hear him laugh for real, not just in my head, despite the fact that it's aimed at me.

_Okay, listen, I was thinking about what you said yesterday, about __not having to pretend. And I was thinking…we also have a wonderful opportunity._

Okay, that sly, calculating Slytherin look is in his eyes and his mind is an open book. I'm not sure if I should even pretend that I don't want to do what he's suggesting. It would be pointless, after all.

_It would indeed. I can read your mind, Elizabeth. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. We shouldn't waste it._

_Okay, but first-_

_No ground rules, Eliza, that defeats the purpose._

Why is it that when he calls me that it's like he actually _is_ talking to another person. I mean, Hermione Granger would never consider doing what I'm about to…right?

_No pretending. But if you have to, let's make a deal._

_What?_

_This isn't Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. It's Draco and Elizabeth._

_I think I like that._ His grin is infectious and so is his attitude. If he can pretend that there's nothing in the way of our being friends, why can't I pretend that there's nothing to stop me from actually letting go?

_No reason._

_No reason at all. _I grin.

_I really like that smile._

I don't say thank you. I wasn't meant to hear that. My smile widens anyway.

xxxxx

_Are we really going to do this?_

_Yes, Lizzy, we are. _He turns and winks at me. That should be illegal. _Come on, I can read your mind. Whilst I check for every possible thing to embarrass my Godfather with, you can find out the answer to that question that's been nagging you for months. Snape: boxers or briefs?_

_Snape is your Godfather._

_This is the thing you chose to fixate on? I was hoping for a little blushing there. _

_Sorry to disappoint you, Draco. I guess I'm becoming immune._

_Take away all my fun, why don't you?_

_I'll try._ Shaking my head, I push him out of the way. He may be a whiz at Potions and Arithmancy, but Charms is most definitely not his strong point. Struggling to ignore the fact that I'm about to break into one of my Professor's private chambers, I wave my wand and concentrate on a few simple spells. Whilst I doubt that Snape has mere 'simple' spells guarding his private chambers, The Shadow Lands seem to possess little High Magic. When you figure it out, as we did earlier, everything here is easy to get into…well, easier.

I grin at him as the wall slides open and he rolls his eyes at me. _Come on._

I jump as his hand grabs mine and pulls me into the room. He's like a kid at Christmas. I frown as that errant thought causes a few memories to surface for him. It seems that Christmas isn't a happy occasion in the Malfoy family. Draco may get everything he wants for Christmas, but it kind of takes away the fun when you already know everything you're going to get. He gets everything he asks for, but I wonder how many people realise that what he really wants is something that he didn't ask for.

It can't help that my Christmas memories have been running through my mind for the last few hours. He's hidden it well though; I had no idea until now. My first thought when we discovered we had a week to wait was that we'd barely make back it in time for Christmas. I had been planning to go home this year. My last Christmas at Hogwarts and I had been planning on going home. Odd, I know, but, with Voldemort gone, Harry was going to visit his new surrogate Godfather/Father, Remus, and Ron and Ginny wanted to spend Christmas with their family. After loosing Charlie in the war, they had pulled together every holiday. Me? I guess I just wanted one last Christmas with my parents where I could still be considered a little girl.

_With that figure, not likely._

My eyes widen and I am so glad I'm currently nosing in one of Snape's drawers, or Draco would see me blush. Although, I get the feeling that he's blushing as well. I really don't think I was meant to hear that one. Amazing how embarrassment has caused this drawer to suddenly become fascinating.

_No, Draco, it's not his underwear drawer!_

_Why bother denying it, Elizabeth, you want to know._

A slow smile slips over my lips and I know he's slowly getting what I'm thinking. I turn around and the look of horror on his face says it all.

_No. I take it back. Don't you dare._

_But, Draco, I really want to know._ I run into Snape's bedroom, glad that I was close to the door and he was at the other end of the room. He would have caught me otherwise. I quickly pull out the drawer as he reaches the room and grin at him.

_Oh, my God, I really hate you._

_You were right, Draco, I really wanted to know._

_But I didn't!_

I shrug and smile sweetly. _You were the one that suggested I look._

_And you were the one evil enough to send me the visuals. He is my Godfather, I do not want to be thinking about his underwear. _

_Well, you did…oh, my God. _Covering my mouth with my hand, I smother a laugh. _Tell me I'm not seeing-_

_You're seeing._ Draco has turned around and is looking at the same thing as I am. He grins at me and I can see more mischief than both Weasley twins put together. _This is going to keep me for the rest of my life. _

_You had better share, I did, after all, see them first._

_You did, it would only be fair._ He smirks. _But then, I am a Malfoy._

_Oh, no. _My grin matches his, I know it does because, somehow, I can see what he's seeing right now. _You're not a Malfoy at the moment. You're just Draco and I'm Elizabeth. Remember?_

_And who says that Draco is any more honest and fair when he's not considering himself a Malfoy?_

_I do. _I think the sincerity in my voice caught him off guard. I know my smile disarmed him. I've never really considered that before; that my smile could ever disarm any man. I'm hardly desirable; I'm just me. Bookish, frizzy-haired, has no gender, Hermione.

_No. Right now, you're Elizabeth…_

He doesn't finish his thought. But he doesn't have to.

xxxxx

**TBC…**

I still don't know what I'm doing with this one, but I hope I'm doing something right! All feedback would be appreciated and I most certainly want to know if you think I'm taking Draco just a little _too_ much out of character. The idea is that they're both a little OOC because they're being themselves, no inhibitions, but if it's too much, let me know.


	3. Part Three: Back To Reality

**The Shadow Lands  
By Kyizi **

****

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all related items do not belong to me. Only the Story and it's related original ideas and characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers:** Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire and Order of the Phoenix.

**Distribution:** Please ask, the answer will likely be yes.

**Feedback:** Is a gift. It's nice to give.

**E-mail:** kyizifanfic[at]hotmail[dot]com

**Yahoo! Groups:** KyiziFic 

**Notes: **

_MatureImmaturity: _Yes, I know that Draco is completely detaching himself by calling her Elizabeth, but I think it's the only way he can handle the situation. He has been thrown into circumstances that have forced him into accepting her as a person, not a Mudblood, however, Hermione Granger, to him, has always been a Mudblood. I guess I'm using it as his way to allow himself to see her as more. Having said that, I had this chapter written before I got your review and I think it actually answers some of your reservations about the 'Elizabeth thing'. Thank you very much for your reviews :)

_Greenfreek: _You mentioned an OOC Hermione bit…what is it?! I might be able to fix it :)****

xxxxx

**Part Three: Back To Reality **

xxxxx

__

_What was that?_ I jump and grab a hold of his arm, trying to force away the thought that, yes, Draco really was that close to kissing me.

_I don't know._

_That feeling is back and it's worse than ever._ I don't confirm that I'm talking about the strange 'it' that we felt was watching us the day before, because I know he knows what I'm talking about. I guess I'm getting a little too used to him knowing what I'm thinking; it makes me wonder what will happen when this is all over.

_Simple._I look up at him and note that his face is blank. _We'll go back to being Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy._

Neither of us comment on the fact that we're not sure that will be as easy as it sounds…nor on the fact that neither of us is sure that's what we want.

_Come on. Let's get back. _

Shivering a little at the sudden draught I can feel, I nod and allow him to lead me through the corridors. We soon fall into step and it's a little strange to think that I don't mind the fact that 'back' means to his room, to Slytherin.

This time, when we reach the passage, I want to be the one to stroke Draco Jr. Okay, I am most definitely the most unnatural colour of red and it is not helping that Draco's laughter is deafening in my mind. 

_I meant the dragon statue, you pervert! You told me you had called him Draco Jr. _My indignation would work so much better if I could stop blushing, but that is very unlikely to happen anytime this century. I'll never be able to look at him again.

When Draco's laughter doesn't subside, I smack him on the head and it's a testament to how funny he actually thinks it is that he didn't even bother to move out of the way. After a few moments, I relent and smile at him. __

_I really hate you, you know that, right?_ I reach out and stroke the statue's back, smiling when it winks at me.

_I know, _Draco says jovially. Now there's a contradiction in terms; Draco saying something jovially. I actually think I like it. No, I know I do. I like this Draco, it's as though he's…well, just for me. I don't think anyone has seen him like this before and I think I like that. I like that I'm being allowed to see him like this. Just me. I know it's not really him. No, that's not true, it's a part of him, just like the bitter, sarcastic, nasty side to him is. You don't get one half of a person without the other. I guess, I'm just glad that I got to see this side to him. I doubt I'll ever see it after we get back.

I can't help but wonder if his friends see this side of him. Does he behave like this with Crabbe and Blaise? Did he behave like this with Millicent and Goyle when they were alive? Or is it just me?

I'm not going to fool myself into thinking that he chose me; I know that he had no choice. He was laid open to my thoughts and I to his and we have no power over that. We can't stop it, but I have to wonder if I want to. I'm not sure that, if I could go back and change what happened, I would. I hate being so vulnerable to anyone, so…bare, and I know he feels the same. I guess it's the fact that it's a mutual thing that's keeping us sane. He can't say anything about me or I might say something about him. I wouldn't and I think he knows that…just as I know he won't say anything about me. Not because of the realisation that we both have 'dirt' on the other person, but because he doesn't want to. I think I like that.

_Do you ever stop analysing things?_ He flops down on the bed and I grin at him. He's looking up at me through hooded eyes. He's no longer keeping all his airs around him all the time, so he looks like every normal eighteen year old boy does, young and carefree.

_Analysis is in my nature._

_And being nasty is in mine, but I'm trying._

_Okay, okay, I'll try. But what would you suggest I think instead?_

_Anything, just stop psychoanalysing me and everything I do. It's getting more irritating by the minute and you need to relax._

_What would you suggest, a massage?_ I ask wryly, but my mind is suddenly filled with images that I _know_ I didn't supply. The intensity is enough to take my breath away and I don't think I've ever been so turned on in my life. Ever.

_I think I'm going slowly mad. _

_Slowly?__ I think two days is rather fast._ I take a deep breath and try to ignore the rather vivid pictures that are still flashing through my mind.

_Flashing through your mind? What an appropriate word. _He's smirking again and I don't mean in the sexy way.

_Well you're the one supplying them!_ I snap. Rubbing my thumbs against my temples, I try to calm myself. Getting irritable and nasty isn't helping, I know that, but I'm having difficulty stopping myself. Maybe there's an airborne virus here, something that works the same way as severe PMS.

_Come here._

Looking at him again, I can see that he's just as affected as I am. I think it's the fact that we can't escape each other. Even when we were at opposite ends of the library, and Hogwarts has a big library, we could hear each other's thoughts as vividly as if we had been side by side.

Splitting up isn't a good idea, Hermione. 

_I know that, but…_ I frown. _Did you just call me 'Hermione'?_

He smiles and this time, it is the sexy one. _I thought that might make you shut up._

Sighing, I make my way over to the bed and lie down next to him. It's odd. I'm lying on Draco Malfoy's bed. In the Slytherin dorms. I don't even feel that out of place. It's as though his being at ease is coming through the bond we're sharing, calming me as well.

_I'm sleepy._ I know I didn't have to 'voice' it, but I think it would feel too…forward to suddenly just crawl under the covers.

He chuckles and suddenly his Quidditch shirt obscures my vision. _Put it on and get in,_ he says. I know he's rolling his eyes at me.

The bed moves as he gets up and heads into the bathroom and I waste no time changing and crawling under the covers. Despite the fact that we haven't done much today, I feel tired, inexplicably so. It's not the normal kind of tired, but a bone deep exhaustion, almost as if my energy were being sucked from my very being.

_Okay, now you're just abusing melodrama._

_Shut up and come to bed._ He chuckles again and I groan, not even turning to look at him. _No comments, Please. Just sleep._

_Now that I think I can handle._

The bed moves again as he settles in next to me. I feel a sense if unease and it takes me a moment to realise that it's coming from him. I try to pick at his head without being obvious and, when I find what I'm looking for, I smile, snuggling back a little further until by back touches his arm. Jerking a little at the strange tingling that accompanies the action, my eyes shoot open. I definitely didn't expect that.

_Just sleep, Eliza,_ he says. It takes him a moment, but he takes the gentle invitation my movement was intended as and eventually his arm bands around my waist as his unease, and mine, disappears.

_Night, Draco,_ I think, sleepily.

_Good night, Elizabeth._

I chuckle. _Good night, John boy._

_What?_

_Never mind._

xxxxx

Somehow, despite the fact that it's been happening for the last five days, waking up in his arms still feels so…foreign. It definitely a nice sensation, but it's still strange and almost surreal. Who the hell am I kidding? It _is_ surreal.

As usual, I'm awake first. That surprises me still. I had always imagined that Draco had to get up at some ungodly hour and primp until breakfast before he was able to look that good. I have to admit that I'm disgruntled at the fact that he's just naturally gorgeous. It's something I could never achieve and it irks me to no end. I mean, I'm not a particularly vain person, but I think everyone, to an extent, would like to look a little different. Especially if they looked like I do.

_Don't be stupid._ I also hate that he can wake up without my knowing._ There's nothing wrong with you. You're beautiful, especially since you got rid of the rabbit teeth._

_You always manage to get in a jibe, don't you?_

_It's a talent._

_It's a pain. But thank you for the compliment anyway._

_No need to sound so sarcastic. Why do you find it so hard to accept a compliment when it comes to the way you look?_

_Because I'm never given one.___

_You just were._

I'm not really sure what to say to that. I mean, sure, he got in the jibe about my teeth, but he was only being honest about that.

_And why is it so hard to believe that I'm being honest about the rest._

Despite the fact that something in me knows it's a bad idea, I turn to look at him. Over the course of the week, he's taken to instantly wrapping his arm around me before we fall asleep, so waking up in his embrace is natural, I guess. But we've always avoided staying like this in the mornings. I think we know it's playing with fire. However, given the conversation, I'd say we're doing that anyway.

His eyes seem so sincere. Hearing his thoughts, I know he's sincere, so I'm not sure why that surprises me, but it does. Spending so much time in his company, it's natural that I would get to know his quirks, but his eyes are still as unreadable as they were last week…just not to me. I think I simply found the key to reading them and the fact that they're mere inches from mine at the moment makes that both easier and more difficult.

He reaches a hand out to touch my hair and his fingertips brush against my cheek. I don't think I can remember how to breathe let alone think.

_If I'd known it would stop you thinking, I'd have done this five days ago to give myself some peace._

How he manages to find humour in my glare, I'll never know. It always manages to stop Harry and Ron in their tracks.

_But I am more of a man than Potter and the Weasel will ever be, so-ouch!_

_Oh, you deserved that!_

_Really?___

I don't like that gleam in his eyes. It's the gleam he gets when he's going to do something mischievous and usually something that embarrasses the hell out of me. I don't think my eyes could get any wider. He's actually straddling me. My hands are pinned by my head and Draco Malfoy is straddling me. I must have died, I'm just not sure if I'm in heaven or hell, either way this is torture.

Struggling sounds like a good idea, but it would be pointless, not only is he much stronger than me, he knows I don't want to. Does that make me a harlot?

His laughter catches me off guard, likely as much as that thought caught him. A slow smile creeps onto my features and he starts to sober…

_Don't you dare, Granger._ His hands tighten around my wrists and he leans closer. _You're hardly in the right position to do anything about that thought, anyway._

_Really?_ My innocence is completely feigned and we both know it, but somehow my tone makes him visibly gulp. Plucking a few thoughts from his mind, thoughts he's tried to keep hidden, I smirk and begin to imitate, running my left foot up the inside of his leg. His eyes widen and I know he's wondering if I'll actually see this through, but as I reach the top of his thigh, his mouth opens into a small O and his grip loosens. That was all I wanted.

I slip my hands from his grasp and attack instantly. Draco Malfoy will regret the day he ever let me find out he was ticklish.

xxxxx

_As cute as that is, surely you Malfoys have some aversion to pouting._

_I am _not_ pouting. Malfoy's do not pout._

_Draco, you're pouting._

He glares at me and I don't even bother to hide my grin. He's still sore from the fact that I beat him into submission this morning.

_You did not beat me into submission._

_Draco, you were screaming like a little girl._

_I was not!_

_Were too.___

_Was not.___

_Were too.___

_I refuse to play this juvenile game, Elizabeth. Malfoy's do not-_

_-play juvenile games. For goodness sakes, Draco, give it up. You do not have to conform to your father's wishes. He's not alive anymore._

_No. You killed him._

There are tears prickling my eyes. I'm not sure when this got so serious, or so personal, but I think it's been brewing for a day or two. Despite the fact that, at night, we seek each other's presence and warmth, being thrown together so forcibly and intimately is beginning to take it's toll. We spend every day in his rooms; aware that they are the only place safe from the ever-watchful '_it'_ that has plagued every move we've taken outside his personal space. It's not the first time I've been thankful of his food stash, we haven't had to go to the kitchens since we got here. I'm not sure I'd like what I found there anyway.

_Why do you find it so hard to say?_ I finally ask, breaking the… well, it's hardly silence, but we try our best not to pry when thoughts aren't sent our way.

_Malfoy's do not-_

_-say sorry.__ Yeah, I get it._

_No, Elizabeth, you don't. _

_Then tell me._ I know I'm asking him to voluntarily share his life with me, but it's something I'd willingly do in return. I never thought I'd see the day when I ever thought I'd want that, but Draco is not the person I've always seen him as…or rather he's not _just_ the person I've always seen him as. I won't sugar coat him, I know him too well for that now. I can accept that he honestly means the nasty things he says, but I think I've come to realise that everyone is the same; Draco just chooses to voice the negative thoughts that everyone else keeps to themselves.

_Please, give me some credit for just being a nasty bastard. I like being nasty; it fills me with a sense of achievement to see the effects._

I glare at him, but he's telling the truth. He rarely regrets it. I blame it on his parents.

_You would._

There is a moment's silence and I'm wondering if he's forgotten the request I made. Our thoughts are open to each other, but he's become rather adept at hiding certain things, as I have. I guess some sense of self-preservation kicked in after all.

_You won't like it._

_I don't have to like it, Draco. I just want to understand you._

_Why? People aren't meant to understand me. I don't want them to._

_Liar._ He doesn't answer. _I'm not people, Draco. I'm me. If you won't think of me as Hermione Granger, then believe that you have a friend in Elizabeth, a friend that won't use this against you. I just want to understand you better, Draco._

_You already do._

It's gentle at first, but I can feel them there, the memories. It's not something I'm being sent, but he is giving them to me. He is opening his life to me.

I'm not sure how long we've been sitting here like this, but the increased chill makes itself known and I realise that I'm actually quite hungry. Whilst it started out slowly, the sharing began to go both ways and I'm not sure just how much of myself I've given him, but there's something there that wasn't there before, an understanding that I don't think I've ever felt with anyone before now.

_Here. _

He throws a packet of something at me and it takes a minute for me to register that it's food. Some brand of crisps, but I don't even bother to look at the make, everything he owns is expensive and this one bag of crisps could likely fund my college education.

_Okay, that's just excessive, Eliza. _

I grin and he rolls his eyes at me. We manage to sit in companionable silence for a while, but I know my incessant thinking is bugging him.

_Will you just ask?_

_Sorry._ I shift in my chair. _As much as I hate her for what she tried to do to Harry, I guess I can understand why you still associate with her, but…she tried to get you sent to Azkaban, Draco. She tried to frame you for Harry's murder._

_I know. _

_Then how can you-_

_Ever heard the phrase, 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'?_

Slowly I nod. _Yeah, I guess that makes sense, but Pansy is dangerous._

_I know that. What's worse is that she's smart. Smart and dangerous are not a good combination. Especially when you also have no morals. She covered her tracks well, that's the only reason Dumbledore can't expel her, never mind get her sent to Azkaban._

_I know. I've never seen him so angry._ Draco agrees and I can't help but laugh at his memory. _I've seen you scared before, but that was so funny. Especially when he reeled on you. _

_It was terrifying! I was sure he was about to send me to Azkaban. I thought he was angry at me, not at the fact that he couldn't touch Pansy for what she had tried to do. I've always known he was annoyingly perceptive, but I never thought in a million years that he'd believe I was innocent._

I nod and try not to think about it.

_Really, Granger, you think I don't know that Potty and the Weasel still think it was me?_

_They don't think it was you._

_But they think I was involved. I'm not stupid. I know._

_I know you do, Draco. I just wish I could make them believe the truth._

_I don't care what they think, Eliza, I don't care what anyone thinks._

I don't remind him that I can tell when he's lying.

xxxxx

So, how long do you think we'll have to wait?  
  
I shrug and snuggle deeper into his embrace. For some reason, after we changed this morning, we decided to get back into bed. It's colder today than it has been in all the days since we got here. Although, even if it hadn't been, I think we would have done the same. I'm comfortable where I am and that's about to change…I'll never be allowed this liberty again and I want to make the most of it.

Sighing, I turn around from our spooned position and lay my head on his chest. _Assuming that they found the spell at the same time we did, and I think that's a pretty safe assumption, then it should likely be sometime this afternoon._

_So, we have about an hour and then we get to go back to normal._

_Yeah, back to normal._ I don't think I can remember what normal feels like. I'm so used to Draco and our own little world that I don't know how I'll cope when I don't have it anymore. We said it before and it's as true now as it was then: things will go back to the way they were. They have to. There's nothing much we can do about it. Our lives are ruled not only by ourselves but also by other people and we cannot change that, no matter how much we would wish otherwise.

_I wish I could see the snow._

_And you think I come out with random changes in thought, _Draco says with a chuckle and I grin.

_Well, I do. When we look out the window here, all we can see is darkness. I've always loved to watch the snow._

_And yet you hate going into it._

_Well, it may be pretty but it's cold and wet and I always get bombarded with snowballs._ He doesn't comment on the fact that I actually think I'll miss that when we leave school. Everything going to change at the end of the year, but given our current circumstances, I'd say I'm able to handle change quite well. I don't think I'm anywhere near as scared at the thought of leaving Hogwarts as I was when we got here.

_That makes two of us. Not that I was _scared_ exactly, I mean-_

_Malfoy's don't get scared. Of course._

_Of course.___

I don't want to say it, I don't even want to think it, but I think we both need to face the reality. I want so much to stay here forever. Strange to think that, I know, but it's true. At this precise moment in time, I want nothing more than to remain in Draco's arms, even for just a little while longer.

_But we really should head back to the dungeons._

I think I'm glad that he sounds as disappointed as I feel. I have no idea what would happen if we were forced to remain here any longer…no, that's not true, I think we both have a pretty good idea what would happen. But it can't.

_We should go, Lizzy._

_We should._

_Before we do…_

Part of me doesn't want to look at him, but I don't think I could stop myself even if I tried. Lifting my head off his chest seems like one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, but it seems that I've already done that because his eyes are there, right in front of me. I'm not sure if I like that I now have the key to reading them or not.

I've been kissed before. Shocking to think, I know. Someone actually wanted to kiss bookish little Hermione. The first time, I mean the first time it _felt_ real, was during the holidays after my fifth year, he was a friend I've had since I was little. We had a nice summer, but it wasn't forever. In sixth year, Harry and I finally decided to 'give it a go'. Lets just say it got up and went. Quickly. But this? I don't think I've ever anticipated anything more.

_Do you always think about other men before your kissed? It's rather disconcerting._

I smile and blush. _Sorry._

He nods and I know I was about to say something else, but I really can't remember what it was…because Draco's kissing me. I know there's meant to be some reason why this isn't allowed, but I'll willingly ignore it.

He pulls back slightly and I can't stop myself from following him. He smiles against me and I grin back. My whole body is tingling, or maybe it's his that is, I'm no longer sure where I begin and he ends and I haven't got a clue what to think.

_Don't._

And he's kissing me again. I know he's blocking something out, pretending it doesn't exist…but as he rolls over on top of me, I can hear it before he shuts it away. I'm not quite sure what that means, what does it mean that he's shutting it away? I don't think I care right now.

_Malfoy's don't fall in love with Mudbloods._

I think I'll shut it away as well.

**xxxxx**

A throbbing pain courses through my head and I close my eyes as my hands reach out to grip something, anything. I don't think I could open my eyes, even if I wanted to. There are sounds around me, but I don't know what anyone's saying. I know there is shouting. There hare hands on me but they hurt, they hurt so badly that I want to scream. I actually think I am screaming, but I'm not sure.

_Yes, you're bloody screaming, Hermione. Will you quit it!_

The same words, but a different name…a different tone. I open my eyes and all I can see is him. Draco. He looks the same, just the same as he did that first time we made the trip between the Shadow Lands and the real world, but he's not really. Not to me at least. He's different in my eyes and I think he always will be.

_Draco._

He nods, almost imperceptibly…just for me. That's my signal. I'm meant to be me again. I'm meant to be Hermione Granger again, because Elizabeth doesn't really exist.

_She always will to me._

I'm having difficulty hiding my smile, but I have to. Draco knows it's there and that's all that matters. I turn to look at the people who are speaking to us, but I can't hear them. I'm also not quite willing to let go of Draco's arm just yet.

'I can't hear you,' I yell, knowing it's just pointless; I'm just mouthing. I point to my ears to get the point across.

_I don't think you were just mouthing, Lizzy, from the looks of it, they can hear you just fine. I think we're the only ones that can't hear._

_Another side effect from Neville and Harry's ill brewed potion?___

_Must be, it definitely wasn't our stunning work, anyway._

I roll my eyes and he smirks. Snape seems to have figured out that we're still under the effects of whatever Neville and Harry concocted and approaches with two vials. I take the one he hands to me and turn to Draco. It seems fitting to finish this one the way we started.

Draco has reached the same conclusion, either that or it was him that thought of it in the first place and I just picked it up. Either way, we tap the bottom of our vials together and down the contents.

_Ugh, that's vile._

_Tell me about it._

_I thought I just had, Granger._

_How many time, Draco? Not Granger whilst you're in my head!_

He smirks. He did that just to piss me off.

_Piss you off? My, aren't we getting a little daring with the curses._

_What can I say? Having you in my head for a week has driven me to it._

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy."

It's faint but I can hear it and so can Draco. We turn and nod at Professor Snape, letting him know that his potion is working. A few moments later, it's still quiet, but the murmur of noise from the hallway signifies that that is simply because no one is talking.

"Do you mind letting go, Granger?" he says aloud, but he's laughing in my head. "You may be accustomed to kneeling on floor, but I would prefer to stand and that's rather difficult with you clutching my arm like some-."

"If you let me go, Malfoy, I'll do the same." I turn to look at him, glaring. However, I know that my laughter is echoing in his head. _Hah, score one for me! _I say gleefully. He really hadn't realised he was still holding on to me as well.

_Shut up._

_I thought that Malfoy's weren't juvenile._

During our conversation, we've somehow managed to let go of each other and stand up. I can see Madame Pomfrey a few steps behind Snape and have the feeling that she'll be whipping us up to the Hospital Wing in a few moments.

"Professor Snape," Draco says, nodding his head and I do the same.

"Thank you, Sir." I'm not sure why I feel nervous. Glancing at Snape, I can't help but frown slightly. For a moment, I saw more in Snape's eyes, in his expression than I ever have before. Perhaps the key to Snape is similar to the one required to understand Draco.

I actually think he was worried about us. Draco is his Godson, so I suppose that's only natural. Through Draco's memories, I know that he and Snape have always been close, well, as close as Draco's ever been to anyone before this experience, and, over the last few years, closer than Draco was to his own father. Closer because Snape allowed Draco to make his own decisions…to be the kind of man _Draco _wanted to be, not the man Lucius wanted him to be.

You never stop analysing, do you? 

_Sorry._

_I'm used to it._

Used to it. Yeah, I think he actually is. I'm used to him as well. The potion Snape gave us has dulled to telepathy. I can feel his emotions and hear the thoughts he sends my way, but it's different now. My head is my own, apart from the sense of him, the emotions people believe he is incapable of, I'm only getting what Draco wants me to get and vice versa. Despite being glad I got to know him so well, I think I prefer it this way. I only wish things were different in our lives, I only wish…

_Don't, Hermione. _

_I know. _

Snape nods at us. "Are you experiencing any ill effects?"

"Other than being sent to another dimension, you mean?" Draco asks impertinently and, for a change, I want to laugh.

"I meant, Mister Malfoy," Snape says icily, "is there anything you are _still_ experiencing. Any effects of the thought potion?"

He doesn't know? 

_It would appear that the potion he gave us was meant to stop everything. Even this._

I glance at Draco from the corner of my eyes and see him looking at me. I know he's smiling internally, even though I'm no longer privy to all his thoughts. I know because we're grinning together.

"Nothing, sir," I say, shaking my head.

"Everything's normal with me." Draco nods to Madame Pomfrey. "However, I get the feeling I'm still about to be prodded and poked," he says disdainfully.

_Draco-_

_I know you hate it just as much, Eliza, so don't even bother pretending otherwise. _

_Wasn't going to.__ I think we both know I'd like to tell Madame Pomfrey where to stick that wand sometimes._

He laughs in my head and I can almost see a smirk playing on his face. _Nice to know that Elizabeth is still in there somewhere, even if Hermione Granger has to take the reigns for a while.___

_For you, Draco, I get the feeling that Elizabeth will always be here._

He doesn't comment. I can still read him like an open book, even without hearing his thoughts. He doesn't need to.

****

**xxxxx**

"Merry Christmas, Hermione! Get down here now!"

Chuckling, I pull back the covers, trying not to shiver at the lack of warmth. I knew that waking up without Draco would be different, but this is normal, this is back to normal so shouldn't it be easier to adjust to than it was to get used to him?

Sighing, I put on my slippers and pull my robe from the back of the door. After picking up the presents I wrapped for my friends the last night, I make my way down the stairs and into the common room. When I disappeared, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Dean, and Alice (Ginny's roommate, with whom I have become good friends over the last two years) decided to stay behind. One last Christmas…just us.

"What took you so long, Hermione?" Alice asks, jumping excitedly in her seat. I smile as Dean gives his girlfriend a quelling look. It doesn't surprise me when her answer is to stick her tongue out at him.

"Sorry, still adjusting, I guess."

Everyone nods and looks a little uncomfortable. Both Harry and Neville have done nothing but apologise since I got back. I eventually had to threaten them to get them to stop. Who would have thought that I'd learn so well from Draco?

_Did I hear my name? _

I don't bother hiding my smile as the thought drifts into my head. It is Christmas after all; I'm allowed to smile. Since our return, Draco and I have gone back to normal…at least in the eyes of everyone else. I mean it's not hurting anyone if we have our own little world inside, is it?

_Playing with fire is fun._

_Only you would think that, Draco._

_Not true. I believe someone called Guy Fawkes had the same affinity._

I chuckle and, luckily, Ginny has just opened her present from the twins, so it's not out of place. _Happy Christmas, Draco._

_Happy Christmas, Eli…Happy Christmas, Hermione.___

Is it wrong that I'm trying not to cry? _Go play with your friends._

_Yes, mum._

He goes silent but I can still feel his emotions. He doesn't like Christmas. He always knows what he's getting. Well, maybe this year things will be different. After all, Draco Jr. never forgets a face. Getting into Draco's room wouldn't be at all difficult for someone who had been there before…

I smile as I feel a jolt of surprise through our bond. He got it. I can't help but prod him mentally. I want to know what he looks like, sitting there with the sleek pen knife in one hand, clutching at my note in the other; _Draco, because you didn't want, or ask for one, Elizabeth. _He doesn't say thank you, but I know he likes it.

"Hermione, your turn."

I turn to Ginny and smile, opening up the presents laid before me, one at a time. There are mostly books, but I don't mind. I like books. Ginny and Alice, of course managed to choose something a little different, a small crystalline fairy. It's gorgeous. I can also tell that Alice had a hand in Dean's gift.

"Thank you," I say with a wide grin. I really love my friends, but I can't shake the feeling that there's someone that knows me so much better…but maybe that's my own fault. I don't really give much of myself to other people. Maybe I should change that.

"Hermione, you have one more."

Frowning, I pick up the small box from the floor. It looks as though it fell from the pocket of my dressing gown. It's wrapped in silver paper with an emerald ribbon on it and I don't need to take a guess as to whom it's from, although I won't even venture a thought as to how he managed to get it into the pocket of my dressing gown.

Smiling, I clutch at the little package and look up at my friends. "It's actually a gift from me. It's for my mother. I must have picked it up by accident when I brought your gifts down."

"You could have picked a better colour combination," Ron says with a frown.

"I think it looks classy," I say, and it's the truth. I always have liked silver and green does go well.

_Like I said, Lizzy, you should have been a Slytherin._

I laugh, and clutch my present tighter.

We all agree to take our things up to our rooms and meet in five minutes to go to breakfast. I can't help but rush up the stairs, placing my newly opened gifts on my desk. I jump onto my bed and sit cross-legged, much in the same way as I will always remember Draco looking that day. It seems so long ago now.

I gently open the paper, letting Draco into my mind as I feel his gentle 'knock'. He wants to see this as much as I wanted to see him. I make quick work of the wrapping and pick up the note that flutters from off the top of the box.

_Elizabeth, so that you'll always have the snow, D_

Opening the box I can't hold back a gasp. _Oh, Draco, it's gorgeous._ He doesn't answer me, but I can sense his pleasure. I guess we were both able to make Christmas that little bit more special for each other.

I carefully remove the necklace from its box and clip it around my neck before getting up. I dress quickly, knowing that I'm going to be late to meet the others. I glance in the mirror, trying to, I guess, see that beautiful woman that Draco seems to think is in me somewhere and, maybe it's the gift, or simply the knowledge that someone sees it, but I think that maybe, just maybe, I can see a little bit of her in my reflection.

"Hermione, come on!"

Tucking the necklace inside my top, I turn and run down the stairs, meeting my friends. As I had suspected, I was the last. We make our way to the Great Hall and I can feel the wonder that is Hogwarts at Christmas making it's way through my bones. I try to send a little of it Draco's way, but I think he's already aware of me.

"What's up with him, do you think?" Ron asks and I glance up, seeing Snape storming into the Great Hall.

"I don't know," I say with a laugh, as I seek out Draco. He's feigning innocence, but that only causes me to laugh harder. "Maybe someone's holding his bunny slippers to ransom."

My friends all give me funny looks and I can't stop myself. I laugh even harder. _Ouch! _I grunt as I hit the ground; I really should have been paying attention to where I was going. That really hurt.

"Watch where you're going, Granger," he sneers.

"Why don't you watch it, Malfoy," Harry jumps to my defence as Ron helps me from the ground.

_Down boy! _

_Draco!_ He needs to stop amusing me or this is never going to work. I try to turn my smile into a grimace. It seems to have worked. Draco's moving off and part of me really wishes I could go with him. I think there's one thing I wish. I wish I could spend Christmas with him, even just the one. I want to show him how special Christmas can be.

_You already have._

He's looking at me as he takes his seat and this time, I don't care if I'm smiling. _Don't think you can sweet-talk me, Mister. You need to watch where you're going, in future._

_Sorry, Eliza._ His face remains the same, but I can see the warmth behind the mask. I don't think I'm going to like it when he fades from my mind. I kind of want to keep him there, tucked away in my head. Maybe he won't fade at all. I think I'd like that.

"Stupid prat," Ron says, glaring at Draco as we enter the Great Hall. "Didn't even say sorry."

"This is Malfoy you're talking about, Ron," Harry says, shaking his head.

"Yeah," I say with a small smile, one hand clutching at the charmed, silver snowflake under my shirt. "Malfoy's don't say sorry."

xxxxx

**The End **

xxxxx

Well, that's the end of that! I think I might write a sequel set around five years in the future…I haven't decided yet.

Let me know what you thought, feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
